grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaria
Aquaria is the name of the city and nation where the Aqua Grophs reside. Aquaria is currently ruled by King Esdras, but Aquaria can be ruled by a King or a Queen, that shares their powers along with the Sea Witch. Outside Aquaria The sea floor is mostly barren sand, but there are a few things to see outside the city. The Sea Road At the bottom of the Wurldsea lies the Sea Road. The road is marked by a line of lanterns starting near the Sea Witch's tower, and fades into little more than a sand bank. If it ever led anywhere, no one knows, and the traces of it are long gone. Of course, if you're lucky enough, perhaps you might find more.... One partially intact part of the road leads to The Abyss. The Abyss A huge crack in the sea floor, no one knows what's at the bottom of The Abyss. Perhaps if you have a Bathyscape you can learn more. The White Stone Perched on the edge of The Abyss since before Aquaria was founded, the White Stone, like the Sea Road, remains a Mystery to be solved. The Kelp Beds The endless beds of tangled, waving kelp stand outside Aquaria City. On Aquaria Day 1112, a giant whale appeared in the Kelp Beds. Aquaria City Aquaria City has been built entirely out of living corals which have changed their forms into building, roads and spires. New coral is taught to make new rooms and chambers of buildings, but good luck finding street names. Due to the constant change, natives of the city rely solely on landmarks. Just outside the city are the Connect Shells beds, a park where grophs can go to play friendly matches of the classic two-player game. You can also take the Sea Road from here, or visit some of the other attractions. The Auction House Welcome to the Aquarian Auction House! Here travellers come from all over the Wurld to buy and sell items under the watchful eye- um, eyes- of Auctioneer Tolon. The Sea Witch Nestled under the second-tallest spire in the city lies the underwater tower of the Sea Witch. The Sea Witch makes magical items and jewellery, and often she requires strange ingredients from throughout the Wurld. Anyone who accepts an errand from the Witch will gain a fine reward, as long as you bring her what she wants within five hours. If you take any longer she will give you nothing for your effort. The Aquarian Academy The Aquarian Academy is the foremost house of education in all the Wurld. Countless students dedicate themselves to learning and instruction within it's labyrinth of coral corridors and nacre chambers. To become a Scholar of the Academy is no mean feat, requiring years of dedicated study, both practical and theoretical. To teach as a Master requires even more, it is a vocation for life, not casual interest. Nevertheless some courses are open to outsiders. The Aquarian Shops In the Aquarian Market you can find: *Aquarian Clothing *Aquarian Food *Deep Sea Pets *Sea Hatchery *Seaweed Supplies *Undersea Weapons The Aquaria Palace Here you will find Kind Esdras, with whom you can obtain an audience, and the Magic Mirror. Choose any land or fire groph to look in the Magic Mirror and it will show you what they'd look like as an aqua groph. Category:Browse Category:Places